Kim's Gift
by FAH3
Summary: Ron's present to Kim on Valentine's Day isn't a typical gift.


This isn't an entry into any contest. I decided to make a Valentine's Day story and another song fic at the same time. So this is a sequel to Rock On. This is another one shot, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kim had just arrived at the newest club that had just opened in Upperton that was called The Cobalt Club. As a Valentine's Day gift, Ron wanted to take her out on a night of fun and romance, and was able to tap into his savings that had the naco royalties he had been getting from Bueno Nacho. Kim couldn't help but feel like a princess as she and Ron walked past the people that were waiting outside and into the elegant ballroom within.

The interior was designed in the style of one of the classic establishments of the twenties. The columns that supported the roof were statues of various figures from Greek mythology. Each giant statue looked like each had been made from ivory. The walls were painted sky blue, with white silk curtains that were elegantly folded against each wall.

In the center of the club was a large tiled dance floor that reflected everything like a mirror. The stage was large with navy blue curtains, with a statue of atlas holding the world sitting above it. Each table had white table clothes with fine crystal glasses and china that seemed to glow from the light that reflected off of it. Kim couldn't believe that Ron, _her_ Ron, had decided to take her to a place like this all on his own. She didn't care what Bonnie could say about him, or anyone else. She had the perfect boyfriend that girls would kill for.

"Kim?" Ron asked, snapping her out of her train of thought. "Do you want to sit down?" Ron asked her.

"Oh. Sure." Kim said as she blushed a little as he led the way.

They took their seats at a table that was close to the stage. Kim could feel the cool breeze from the air conditioning brushing down on her as they took their seats and opened their menus.

"Look at these prices. Ron, are you sure we can afford this?" Kim asked him.

"Don't worry, KP. It's been all taken care of." Ron said with a grin. "Oh, I've got to take care of something." Ron said as he got up.

"What is it?" Kim asked him.

"It's your Valentine's Day gift. I'll be back." Ron said and kissed on the lips.

"Okay. Hurry back." Kim said.

"I will. Oh, say hi to your dad." Ron said as he walked off.

Kim became confused at Ron's remark. Why would she say Hi to her dad on her date with Ron?

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Dad?" Kim asked as she turned and sitting at the table behind hers! "What are you doing here?" Kim asked him.

"Your mother and I decided to go out for Vanlentine's Day. I didn't know you were coming here." Her father said as Kim noticed he was alone.

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know. She said had to powder her nose." Her father said to her.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to The Cobalt Club on this wonderful Valentine's Day. For your entertainment, we have a live band that will perform for you tonight. Please, relax and enjoy the show." _The manager said over the intercom.

"_Before we begin, I just want to add that this is my Valentine's Day gift for a very special girl. Sorry it's late."_ A familiar voice said over the speakers, causing Kim to raise a questioning eye brow.

"Ron?"

The house lights dimmed as the stage lights highlighted the band on stage, keeping them mostly in shadow as a soft piano began. A mist began to waft over the stage as the piano began to die down. As the piano stopped, a blue spotlight came on and bathed the lead singer in moonlight blue. He wore a black jacket that resembled the style of French Aristocrats before the French Revolution with a matching white shirt. As he looked up into the crowd, everyone was shocked to see that it was Ron on stage.

"_I would do anything for love. I'd run right into hell and back._

_I would do anything for love. I'll never lie to you and that's a fact._

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no - no way.  
_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that.  
_

_No, I won't do that.  
_

_Anything for love.  
_

_I would do anything for love.  
_

_I would do anything for love.  
_

_But I won't do that.  
_

_No, I won't do that!"_

There was a brief explosion as the blue light shut off and the full stage lights came to life as the band began to beat out a hard rock beat. Threre were two guitar players, a drummer, one bass player, and a pianist surrounded by three Yamaha keyboards. What was incredible was that there was a choir of twenty people in the back singing background vocals. Ron was getting into the music as he began to clap his hands to the beat as he came back to the mic.

"_Some days it don't come easy.  
_

_Some days it don't come hard.  
_

_Some days it don't come at all and these are the days that never end!  
_

_Some nights you're breathing fire.  
_

_Some nights you're carved in ice.  
_

_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again!"_

Ron's face immediately softened as the music took a slow pace again, like he was trying to say a message that was hidden in the song.

"_Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true. _

_I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you._

"_As long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning._

_As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it!" _Ron sang as the music sounded like it was coming to a crescendo, but softened again as the choir began to sing.

"_That I would do anything for love, and I'll__be there til the final act. _

_I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact._

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way – tonight._

_And I would do anything for love._

_Oh I would do anything for love._

_Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. _

_No I won't do that!"_

The music began to sound heavier with more and more passion as Ron and the entire ensemble began to sing along with him. It was like a heart beat as the music kept gaining speed and kept pumping every emotion imaginable into the notes and chords.

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of.  
But I just won't do that._

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of.  
But I just won't do that._

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of.  
But I just won't do that._

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of.  
But I just won't do that."_

The lights on the band dimmed as the lead spot light focused on Ron again as he took the mic from its stand and began to walk across the stage to try and keep his energy going.

"_Some days I pray for silence, _

_and somedays I pray for soul._

_Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll!_

_Some nights I lose the feeling, _

_and some nights I lose control._

_Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls!_

"_Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be._

"_There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep."_

That's when the music began to gain more of an edge, like the final seconds before a set of fireworks would go off.

"_As long as the wheels are turning. _

_As long as the fires are burning!_

_As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it!"_

That's when all the stage lights came on all at once, both top and below. In that instance as Ron and the band sung their hearts out in unison, it was like Ron was making a promise to the heavens themselves in that moment.

"_That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact!"_

There were giant explosions as every not thundered out from the band, giving the audience quite a show and the song more power and magic.

"_I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back!"_

That's when the music all but died down and started to go slowly.

"_But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long. So long._

_And I would do anything for love! _

_Oh I would do anything for love!_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do tha. No! No! No, I won't do that!"_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

"_I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of  
But I just won't do that!_

That's when the music stopped, and the choir was the only one providing the melody. Ron stood on stage as the lights dimmed and bathed everyone in moon light blue, supporting himself on the mic stand as sweat ran from his brow. He looked at the audience, and you could see the exhaustion in his eyes, as he looked like a man about to confess.

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life. No way._

_And I would do anything for love. _

_Oh I would do anything for love._

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. _

_No, I won't do that."_

That's when Mrs. Possible walked out onto the stage, wearing a white, elegant flowing dress that made her like she was pure royalty. The straps of the dress attached around her neck, leaving her shoulders and collar bones bare. A pair of silk gloves covered her hands and up to her mid-bicep. Her red hair was slicked back and her blue eyes seemed to shimmer like sapphires in the spotlight that shined down on her. As she took her microphone, her and Ron stood with their backs facing each other.

"_Will you raise me up, will you help me down?_

_Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?_

_Will you make it all a little less cold?"_

"_I can do that! I can do that!"  
_The band started playing again. It was soft and slow at first, but the melody gradually began to rise in volume and strength.

"_Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?_

_Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white!_

_Can you make it all a little less old?"  
_

"_I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that!"_

That's when started getting more into the song. To them, they were putting on a show for everyone, and now they were becoming the roles were playing.

"_Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?_

_Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?_

_Can you give me something I can take home?"_

"_I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!"  
_

"_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?_

_Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?"_

"_HA!"_

"_Will you take me places I've never known?"  
_

"_I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!"  
_

" _After a while you'll forget everything._

_It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling._

_And you'll see that it's time to move on."  
_

"_I won't do that! No, I won't do that!"  
_

"_I know the territory, I've been around._

_It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down._

_Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around."_

Ron raised one eyebrow and turned to his duet partner. He walked over to her as she kept her back turned, looking downward. Trying to avoid him. Ron tenderly held her arm, and slowly turned her around._  
_

"_I won't do that! No I won't do that!_

_Anything for love. _

_Oh, I would do anything for love!_

_I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. _

_No, I won't do that."_

All the stage lights slowly dimmed as the last few piano notes played, and shrouded everything in darkness. When the house lights came back on, everyone was on their feet as they cheered the performers on. Ron and Anne walked to the stage and took a bow. As they rose, a smile was on both of their faces.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Ronald?" Mr. Dr. P asked over the thunderous applause.

"Sorry, Mr. P. The only way I could get through that part was if I had someone that at least looked like KP next to me." Ron said as Anne rejoined her husband and Ron joined Kim.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kim." Ron said as he took her hand.

"Thank you, Ron." Kim said as she kissed him on the lips.


End file.
